Living Bomb
by twistedlittlespunk
Summary: Beca will do whatever it takes to find Chloe after the end of the world comes. (Bechloe AU- very similar to Walking Dead. Rated M for violence, smut, language, gore)
1. Walking bait

_**Hello there! I'm starting my hand at an AU horror story. Bechloe meets the zombie Apocalypse.**_

The end of the world was as brutal as everyone thought it would be. It started slowly, with the price of gas and oil increasing. No one took notice until one day the prices had gone up to about five or six dollars a gallon. No one wanted to pay that and no one knew why they had to pay that. So the government got heavily involved, and our troops started getting deployed because apparently other countries were "holding out on us". Then the attacks on the home front started. They were threats at first, no one thought it would go any further than a few emails or videos. But then people were being abducted and murdered on live television, bombs started destroying buildings, and then they started launching full on missile attacks. There was nowhere to hide and nowhere to be safe. That's when the end of the world started. I remember the day that the "Living Bomb" was dropped. It was a top secret bioweapon created for the use of stopping war. It was delivered to our front door in a handbasket, dropping 30,000 feet into the heart of New York City. Several thousand people were killed, and hundreds of thousands more were injured. We thought that was the end of it, we were proved to be very wrong. After a week people became seriously ill. It started with chest cold symptoms, then flu like symptoms, until people couldn't breathe and they couldn't keep down what they ate. It affected the masses, spreading like a fire being fed napalm. Unfortunately that wasn't the end of it, the further it spread the worse it got. People went from flu like symptoms to blood thirsty animals. They were slow, deteriorating savages. The people affected were either in direct contact with the after math of the bomb, or they shared bodily fluids with someone who was. It was essentially the zombie apocalypse.

That was only 67 days ago. I've been keeping count since the day the bomb was dropped. Most people have either died or gone into hiding. I don't know where my family is. I don't know where most of my friends are. I never know if I will survive the night. I quietly remind myself every day that this is not a dream, and that every day could be my last. The only thing that ever seems to keep me sane is the thought of bright red wavy hair and crystal blue eyes. It's the same thought though that breaks my heart over and over again at the start of each day. I had lost her before this had ever happened, I was still in basic training and she was in her last year of college.

"Chloe, I don't see why this has to be such a big deal. It's just a dance." We were arguing, but it was still nice to hear her voice.

"I know it's not a big deal to you Beca, but it is to me." I could tell she was getting aggravated but she knew how much I hated dancing. I had to be really drunk to dance comfortably, and a military ball was not somewhere you could get trashed at.

"I just don't think it's the right time Chlo. Things around here are tense, even for basic training. The last thing I need is the rest of the camp on my ass for being gay." I heard her sharp intake of breath and knew that what I had said would cost me.

"So you're okay to be out to everyone else but not people who you're going to be risking your life with? That's pretty shitty Becs. Whatever, I've got to go finish this paper. I love you." And then came the dial tone. It was the last time I would hear her voice in person. The attack of the Living Bomb had come only a few days after, and since most of us were ready to graduate they started sending us out to Manhattan and New York City to help in any way we could. I luckily wasn't drafted for that, something else I count my blessings for because no one came back from those trips.

I've been roaming for 67 days, trying to fight my way through this shit storm. The world as I had known it ended and it had only been two months. I never understood why humans had invented time, but I understood now. It was to stop us from going insane. My biological clock was fucked, and the only reason I knew how many days it had been was because of the watch Chloe had bought me for our anniversary. It was water proof, sweat proof, and it glowed in the dark. The best part though was that it was solar powered, so I never had to worry about it running out of juice. I didn't ever know what day of the week it was, but I knew how many days it had been and I knew that I could keep count thanks to her. I had to thank Chloe for a lot of things in my life. We had met in college and she had opened my eyes to so many new things. She had awakened things in me that I didn't know existed, and were long gone now.

I don't know when I had lost my sense of fucked up humanity. I'm pretty sure it was in basic where they worked us like dogs and treated us even worse. There were a few who made it bearable though, like Swanson. Jesse Swanson had turned out to be one of the greatest guys I had met. He was funny and understanding and didn't push boundaries like most guys I had known. He was laid back and really easy going, not the military type. We had grown really close over the few months we shared. He would show me pictures of his wife, Aubrey, and I would show him pictures of Chloe. We shared memories of our Georgia upbringing's and constantly wondered how we had snatched up two very amazing ladies. He was kind enough to keep my sexuality between the two of us, and he grew on me quickly. It was mistake number one. He was drafted to New York City, and what they brought back after a gruesome attack wasn't Jesse, just pieces of him. I hated everything in that moment, wondering how anyone could let that happen to such a sweet soul. I still don't know to this day if Aubrey ever found out. Things had gotten so out of control at that point that we were scattered everywhere. Being stationed in South Florida made it easy to keep in touch with our brothers and sisters in the waters, but they too stopped responding after a while. The group began to get smaller and smaller, we lost people on the daily.

I had tried for days to contact Chloe. I needed to get to her, I needed to know if she was alright. They wouldn't let me leave. They told me my responsibility was here, no matter where my heart was. I thought maybe she'd try to reach me, but I never heard from her. If she did reach out, they never told me. After the rest of camp had been dispersed I was on my own. I began walking up I-95 Northbound, finding it to be the quickest and easiest route to Georgia. I had to find out if she was still alive. I had made the trip a few times when Chloe and I were dating. I would come up on my off weekends to see her and we'd spend the entire time wrapped up in each other, never leaving her dorm. She'd introduced me to a few of her friends, Stacie and Amy being the most memorable. It was the first time in my life that I had women who were actually my friends. Some weekends I'd go up and it would be all four of us doing crazy shit that young adults do. I haven't heard from Stacie or Amy either, and I hope every single day that they're okay. I've been walking for lord knows how long now. It's really only been about 5 days but my little legs are sore and tired and I still have to be careful where I go and where I stop. It's not fun sleeping in abandoned cars on the side of the road.

You know when you watch a zombie movie and they always all look really good and they think that people can actually be happy and care free in a time like that? It's not true. I haven't showered properly in days. My clothes need to be washed, I carry three sets of clothes and I sleep in them every night. I mostly leave room for food, weapons, and a first aid kit in my pack. I keep a hunting knife strapped to each leg, and a pistol in a holder on each side of my hips. It's very 1950s Western movie-esque but I have to be prepared. I keep a sheathed machete on my backpack, and of course all the extra bullets I can carry and find. Whatever fits in my cargo pants comes with me. My socks haven't been changed in who knows how long. It's times like these where I'm sweaty and smell gross and for a split second I thank god Chloe can't see me. Then I feel guilty, I get sad, and I want to sleep until I meet her again in my dreams.

The walking is the worst part. I can honestly say I've never been this tan before though. I try to keep my body parts covered, wearing a long sleeve white shirt which helps protect from the sun and the nasty bugs that come with the humid atmosphere. It's not my favorite color and it draws some attention to me but it'll have to do. I've lost count of how many people I've had to kill, and when I'm walking all day like I have been, it's hard to escape my own thoughts. At least when I was at camp there were plenty of us to talk to and hang out with and protect each other. Out here I am literally walking bait, so every step I take has to be calculated and precise. I've tried a few cars that weren't completely trashed but the thought of making more noise than necessary kills me. I would almost rather walk in silence than have the luxury of a car and then have to deal with all the "people" it attracts. I've never minded the silence really; what's hard is experiencing a person who makes you never want to be alone again, only to be slammed back into solitude. That's what it was like to be in love with Chloe Beale.


	2. Memories

_**Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter features a tad bit of violence so you've been warned. Also I remember now why I hate writing in first person, I always screw up the tenses so if you notice anything out of whack don't hesitate to tell me, it's not a strong point in my writing and I'm always looking to improve. Hope you enjoy some of the Bechloe flashbacks, there will be more to come in the next chapter, thanks for sticking around. :)**_

Loving Chloe was like being reborn. She was my religion. Is my religion. She brings me to my knees with her presence. She's always had a strong hold on me. When no one else understood why I wanted to be in the Military, she supported me. When everyone gawked at me when I proclaimed my distaste for movies, she just giggled. She got me to watch them anyway. Chloe has always been my ray of sunshine, life is always brighter when she's around. Before Chloe I was a wreck; I didn't have many friends, I was working a shitty job, and my grades were slipping. She saw something in me that no one else saw. She helped me find my potential. She believed in me even when I didn't think I deserved to even be acknowledged. Loving Chloe was like being frozen in time with your best friend. Finding her was the utmost important thing. After walking for what felt like the entire day I finally found sanctuary in a small Sedan abandoned sideways on the road. It's a relatively shady spot, the abundance of trees means I'm getting farther North. Scouting the area and finding it to be completely deserted, I pick the lock and stash my shit in the back. After locking the doors behind me I do my best to cover the windows with the clothes I have in my pack and any papers or maps I have on me or in the car. It won't do much for shade really, but this seems a lot less inconspicuous than a very visible, breathing body in the back of a car. Using my pack as a pillow I lay on my side and close my eyes. Sleep consumes me.

"Beca! Come on, you can't stay in there forever! Please let me in, I really have to pee!" Chloe's voice spills into my room even with the door closed.

"Go away Chlo, I don't want to talk about it right now." I cover myself up further into the blankets, hoping she'll just walk away. I should know better.

"Beca Mitchell open this door up right now. So help me-"I swing the door open and she brushes past me, the scent of apples and fresh laundry wafts up my nose. It's my favorite smell, but I'd never tell her that. I hear the toilet flush a few moments later and then the sink is running. I stride back to my fortress of solitude, the blue light emitting from my screen seemingly calling me.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Fortress of solitude my ass.

"Do we really have to talk about it? It was just a stupid thing that happened." I wish she would just drop it.

"Yes. We have to." She slides into my bed, one leg crossed under her. She takes a deep breath and I remain silent, knowing she needs to get it off her chest. I'll end up telling her, but I want to hear her first.

"No one's ever done that for me before. Sure Stacie has been great and Amy doesn't let stupid shit go, but Becs- you like, totally defended my honor. For God sakes you punched a dude." I smirk at that, because Chloe never says God and we both know it's because her dad had put the fear of religion into her. I suddenly feel small under her gaze, knowing she wants me to explain myself.

"I don't like him Chloe. He doesn't treat you right and today was the best example of it. What kind of boyfriend flirts with another girl and then calls his girlfriend a bitch when she points it out to him? You weren't even rude about it Chlo!" The anger inside of me is bubbling up again and I can feel my cheeks get hot.

"I know Beca. I liked James a lot but he's not who I'm meant to be with." That line makes me scoff, but I recover. I'm sure it's obvious that I like her. I bet all of her friends talk about it when they have their sleep overs, but I like to pretend it doesn't happen. I like to think they talk about boys instead and it keeps me from being too awkward when we're all together.

"Yeah, you think?" She looks at me, her azure eyes scanning my face and my eyes and my lips? Was I going crazy or did she just look at my lips? She clears her throat and I'm brought out of my own thoughts.

"Well I guess I just wanted to thank you, and make sure you're okay. I really, really appreciate you Beca, but don't get hurt because of me." Her hand finds mine and she gives it a gentle squeeze. I don't want her to let go, her skin feels too good on mine. I let her get up and walk all the way to the door before I jump out of bed. My heart is pumping faster than I care to admit and my palms are probably clammy, but I can't let her walk out of this dorm yet. She turns when she hears me and before she can finish saying my name I'm kissing her. Dear God does she taste good. Her lips feel like velvet against mine and I want nothing more than to keep her here forever. My body erupts in shivers when her hand clutches at my back, pulling me into her. I cup her face gently, doing my best to focus on the task at hand. It feels like the kiss you see in movies, the all-encompassing type. But then I remember that I have to breathe and I pull away reluctantly, hesitant to open my eyes.

"Finally." She whispers, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me.

A thump on the window of the car wakes me up, sweat is dripping down my face. It's hot, hotter than I'm comfortable with and there's a shadowed figure near the hood of the car and one at the rear driver side window. I can hear the groans and the thumping into the car causes my heart to beat faster. I think of my options. I can try to sneak out of the door behind me, or I can kick open the one that zombie number two is standing behind. It may be my best bet, if I can knock him down I can get out of here easily. I stay for a moment, listening and making sure that there's only two close by. After an eternity of time, I go with option two, collecting my things as quietly as possible. Two zombies I can handle with the machete, and I prepare for the attack. I unlock the door and pull the handle slowly, allowing myself room and time to kick it open.

 ** _BAM!_**

The door screeches open and a body drops to the floor. I can hear skin scraping concrete as I quickly climb out, machete at the ready. It's a woman, and her body is decrepit. She moves slowly, but I've learned even the slow ones can be deadly. The machete plunges through her rotting brain, and I do my best not to get the blood splattered on my hands or clothes. I whisper an apology to her as I pull the machete out and go for round two with a man who couldn't have been more than 23. He is still recognizable as a human, and it makes me feel even worse. His hissing fills my ears and my machete slices through his skin. I apologize again, almost turning ill at the sight. Knowing it isn't safe for me here I collect the rest of my things from the car and continue on my way, ignoring the bodies on the floor. My stomach rumbles only minutes later, and then I realize I don't remember the last time I ate. I don't have time to stop though, the sun will set in a few hours and I need to make as much progress as possible. I slide my pack to my chest and pull out a protein bar and an apple that's going soft. Three months ago I would have thrown the apple away. Today, it is a God send.

As the sun begins to set I look around for a safe place to rest. I know that the woods may be safe in this area but I don't have time to set up camp. A car will be safer, but I have to hide a bit better. Luckily this car is unlocked and abandoned, which means rummaging through other people's things and taking what I want. They're dead. Or at least long gone. The thought makes me feel better about stealing their things for a moment until I'm too wrapped up in survival to care. I find enough clothes and junk to cover the windows significantly, and just in time too. The sun has set completely, and I do my best to sleep through the night. I wake up a little after dawn and I thank whoever may be listening that I slept through the night without anything waking me up. I re-pack my things and take a few useful items and hit the road again. All I do is walk. There's no zombies up this way to chase after, nothing to hunt, no one to talk to. Just hours and hours of exhausting, one foot in front of the other, walking. When I'm ready to lose my mind, I sing.

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _Two bottles o' whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company,_

 _I'm leaving tomorrow whatdya say_

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm go-one_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

The first time I sang that song was to Chloe. I had recently pawned a few of my unwanted "valuables" which were just gold bracelets and earrings I was never going to wear, and bought a guitar. Chloe was the musical one, but her love for it was easy to be transfixed to, and suddenly I was serenading her left and right. She didn't mind of course, and in the beginning it was just to learn how to play. But it gained popularity among our friends and videos were being secretly recorded and posted. You could always count on Stacie to turn any moment into a social media moment. People wanted more, they thought Chloe and I were a couple and that's when the rumors started spreading. I will never forget Amy's reaction when she saw the video of me singing Bruno Mars' Just the Way You Are to Chloe as she taught me which positions to sing in when sitting and how to angle my arms so they don't get tired.

"Eyo short stack!" I cringe at the nickname and turn to see a hefty blonde jogging in my direction. Amy had no filter, and a knack for really bad puns.

"Yes Amy?" I sighed, continuing to walk towards my class. Her breathing was hard which made me smile, Amy was not a good runner.

"You're popular. Very popular. A certain pretty redhead is head over heels for you, too." I spun around immediately.

"What?" I ask, my voice harsher than I intended. She pulled her phone out, a video loading slowly. Suddenly I see Chloe's face smiling brightly at a brunette, feeling stupid at not recognizing myself right away. I hear my voice and I feel my eyes go wide as I remember the session from the previous day. Chloe's face is radiating pure happiness and it causes my heart to melt.

"Stacie?" I ask, and Amy just nods.

"But look, you've gotten 3,000 plus views in one day. That's more views than that time I split a melon with my thighs." Her thick Australian accent makes everything she says funnier, and I laugh out loud.

"You make her really happy, smurfette. You should ask her out." Again with the nicknames. I feign innocence and reply with a snarky tone.

"I don't like Chloe like that, we're just friends!" Amy chortles and I can feel the tips of my ears go pink.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Tasmania. Admit it Becs, you can't tell me she is not looking at you like a piece of meat." I couldn't deny that there was a certain hunger in Chloe's eyes in the video. I brush it off but make a mental note to bring it up to Chloe later. We were going to have to find some more private places to practice.

"My favorite comment is this one: 'I hope the redhead jumped the brunette's bones after listening to that.' I mean, she definitely should have." My entire face goes red and I snatch the phone from her hand, scrolling through comments.

 _Wow what a voice!_

 _They make such a cute couple. I hope to see more._

 _The redhead is h0t1!_

 _She culd teach me gitar any day_

I can feel the protectiveness spill from my pores. It wasn't something that needed to be verbalized, but even with James in the picture Chloe was MY Chloe.

"Jeesh, horny teenage boys are relentless." We both laughed and continued on our way, Amy telling me the story of the melon she crushed.

I snap out of my memory as a green sign enters my view. I start to jog up to it, ignoring the burning sensation in my shins. SAVANNAH-24 MILES. I was getting closer. I could make 24 miles by the time the sun set. I could take a break at some point to even eat something and rest my legs. A new sense of hope filled me and I realized that I was that much closer to finding Chloe. I stopped myself mid thought. I was that much closer to almost finding Chloe. As much as the thought made me completely sick to my stomach I had to prepare myself for absolutely anything. Though I know that if I do find her and she's not herself or even alive, the thought makes my vision go blurry, that it would be more painful than death itself. Still, I hold on to the hope that she is still alive, knowing very well that hope may be the one thing that will cause me my own death.


	3. The Chase

Walking sucks. It is the bane of my entire existence in this world. You'd think that as much as I fucking complain I'd do something about it. I really wish I had taken Chloe up on the offer of teaching me how to ride a bike. It was something that I had never really gotten the hang of and she was adamant about teaching me, but I was too embarrassed and scared to try. She had chased me all the way out of her dorm, helmet in hand, trying to get me to wear it so she could start teaching me. I ran out and made her follow, all the way out the building and into the open area where students and professors alike were milling about. After a thorough chase I stopped at some benches, a professor working on her laptop next to me. It didn't take Chloe long to catch up, her long beautiful legs carrying her well.

"Excuse me ma'am, put the damn helmet on." We were both out of breath and I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my lap, kissing her deeply and not questioning it. The "hmmph" from the woman next to us distracted me. I stopped kissing Chloe and looked at the woman, noticing small features of her face. She was middle aged- at least 45, with straw like hair pulled back in a tight bun. She had crow's feet tugging at the corner of her eyes and thin lips pulled into a straight line.

"May I help you ma'am?" I asked, knowing it was out of my place but unable to contain the sarcasm begging to be released. She look disgruntled that I had acknowledged her.

"I just, I think it's disgusting and you two should be ashamed of yourselves. You're in public for goodness sake." I feigned my surprise.

"Babe, you mean to tell me this isn't your dorm room and we're not in private?" Chloe giggled but hid her face, authority figures weren't her favorite but she knew this woman was out of line. She gently nudged my shoulder and kissed my cheek, sliding off of my lap and standing up. I stood with her, hand in hand. We started to walk away and I was okay with dropping the subject, the woman just had more to say about the matter.

"I just wanted to do my work, dykes." She meant for us not to hear, but I did. I let go of Chloe's hand and walked up to the woman, arms crossed.

"You were just trying to work? Oh, well let me help you." Without thinking I grabbed her laptop and licked the entire keyboard, making sure that I got every inch of it wet with saliva. The woman was horrified, so much so she could barely speak as I handed it back to her.

"Remember, gay is contagious!" I yelled as I jogged back to Chloe and took her hand. The laugh that came from her was heavenly.

I definitely regretted not letting her teach me how to ride a bike. I would walk a million miles though if it meant she was at the end of that journey. It was cheesy, but people had done crazier things for love. The sun was beating down on my back today, probably stronger than it had been in a while. I just had to keep going, I needed to make it to Savannah before the sun set, and I couldn't wait another night. I walked along for a few hours before finding a quiet and shady spot to rest. The trees were an amazing relief from the sun and the water bottle I had stowed away was screaming my name. I almost downed the whole thing but stopped to eat a bit first, I didn't want to get too full on just water and not get any proper nutrition. Thinking about proper nutrition made me laugh, it was the middle of the end of the world and I cared about a nutritious meal. I was lucky to have food at all. I finished three protein bars and the rest of the water I had and put my head against the trunk of the tree. I wasn't ready to move yet, though I knew I probably should. The rustling of leaves behind me was enough to scare the shit out of me, causing me to jump up and continue on my adventure. I wasn't going to stand around and see what was waiting for me on the other side of that damn brush.

You'd think at this point I may be used to the walking, shit it's the only thing I ever fucking complain about. We didn't do this much walking in basic training. We did drills and obstacle courses and we were trained how to shoot and aim but never how to walk for hundreds of miles at a time. I can't tell you how many times I've looked at a car on the side of the road and almost stopped to see if it was able to be hotwired or if someone left the keys in the ignition or somewhere in the car. I was still too afraid to do that though, I didn't want to cause any unwanted attention. I had seen people get torn apart by these things, it was disgusting and terrible and not the fate I wanted to meet. In fact, the only fate I wanted or needed was Chloe in my arms again. I craved the feeling of her skin on mine, her lips pressed against me. I would give anything to hear her laugh again, the way she would sing to me while we were tangled in the sheets in her room. The mere thought of Chloe made me walk faster. The sooner I was in Savannah the sooner I could try and find her, the sooner I wouldn't be so alone. That was another thing they never talked about in those stupid movies and shows about the apocalypse; the utter drowning feeling of being alone. There is no one to call, no one to hang out with, no time to have fun. You have yourself and your thoughts and if you're lucky enough to have a group of trustworthy people, you still only worry about how you're going to survive. Humanity does not exist in a time and place like this. You will sacrifice your best friend before you let them get you. Chloe would disagree. She would tell me that we all have some shreds of dignity and humanity left, and that we had to see the good in everything. She's always like that, see the best in everyone until they prove you wrong. I didn't want to give anyone the chance to prove me wrong.

I was only 15 miles from Savannah, according to the sign I was walking under. I was so close. I was sweating and tired and probably needed to eat, but finding her was more important. I imagined how I would react if I found her alive. Would she run into my arms and would we cry? Would she scream my name and fall into my body? Would she say anything at all? Then the thoughts of not finding her begin to creep in. Could I survive this world without my entire world being next to me? The more I thought about it the more I figured that if Chloe wasn't alive, I wouldn't really want to be here anymore. I pushed the thought from my mind, there was no other choice but to find her. I had to, for both of us. My shins were burning and my feet were swollen, but I pushed on. There was a ray of hope growing inside of me and even though it was dangerous, I let it push me further. I continued walking and as the sun began to set I reached Savannah. It was like finding the promise land, I was here finally. I had made it by sunset and now I just needed to find somewhere safe to sleep for the night, I would continue on in the morning. As I scoured the area a coffee shop to my right came into view. I recognized it as the one that Chloe and I had gone to several times before. I walked up to it, the windows were closed off but the door was unblocked. Knowing anything could be waiting for me on the other side, I made sure that I had my machete ready. I kicked the door and waited to see if anything made noise on the other side. There was a little rustling so I stood back. Nothing made a sound for a few moments, so I did my best to get through the door as quiet as possible. There was no sign of life, or un-dead, so I continued on to the kitchen area. A few rats scuttled by my feet, probably the cause of the noise I had heard earlier. The shop smelled terrible. I couldn't tell if it was rotting food or dead rats or if it was coming from the bones I had walked over. I didn't know if they were human or not and didn't care to find out. After securing the rest of the restaurant I searched the kitchen for anything to eat. There was some stale cereal which I downed quickly, and a few packs of unopened oatmeal that I would be able to eat if I could find some more water. I checked the ice chest which had unrecognizable packs of food. No ice cream, which would have been like finding gold. There was however, stashed way in the back of the storage room, a 6 pack of beer. I cracked one open and drank it faster than I've ever drank a beer in my life. It tasted wonderful, the suds falling down my chin. I laughed, knowing that if Chloe was here, she would laugh at me. I moved some of the furniture around to block the door and surrounding windows as extra precaution, using my pack as a pillow again and setting up a sleeping area in the storage room. I wanted to give myself as much protection as possible. I fell asleep knowing that I was only miles from my true love.


	4. 69 Days

_**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews and follows and all around love, I really appreciate it! The following chapter has a tad bit of gore, and a surprise ending. (Okay not so much a surprise because we all saw it coming, but still, it's exciting!) Let me know what you think, I'll update again soon. :)**_

Day 69. It was the first thought I had as I opened my eyes and adjusted them to the dark. I checked my watch, it was already 7:35. The sun had already been up for about an hour and I was running behind. Every day that I was wasting was another day I didn't know where Chloe was. It was starting to become unbearable, the images that ran through my mind as the minutes turned to hours became more and more gruesome. It was difficult to push them from my head, being the only living person around I had only myself to keep me company. I gathered the rest of my stuff and stashed a few bags of the cereal and a few beers in my pack. It was significantly heavier with the bottles in there but it would be worth it later. Checking my surroundings once again, I left the coffee shop and headed east, closer to where Chloe's school would be. It wasn't hard to make my way around here, I had been up here so many times I practically knew the area like a local. Being on foot was a little different though, places didn't pass as fast as they did in the car, so my brain was processing it slowly. I passed the community theater to my left, remembering when Chloe had dragged me to her rehearsals for Singing in the Rain. Stacie was stage manager and Chloe had the lead role, so of course I was always right behind them. The theater was the first place Chloe had ever said I love you, even though it wasn't directly to me.

"Stacie, can I talk to you for a second?" I overheard Chloe ask, she looked around to see if anyone was watching them as she pulled our friend into the wings of the stage. I stood back a few feet, hiding behind the huge black curtains on the left side of the stage. Being dressed in all black helped blend in, even though it meant sweating a bit more under the stage lights.

"Yeah, what's up?" Stacie responded, as confused as I was. Chloe was supposed to meet me 10 minutes ago in her dressing room to practice lines and when she wasn't there I had gone looking for her, which is how I ended up accidentally eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I just, I needed to talk to you about something. About Beca." My ears perked up at the sound of my name. A million things began racing through my head, was she going to tell Stacie she didn't want to be with me anymore? Had I done something wrong?

"Is everything okay Chlo? If she hurt you I would hope you would tell me." Chloe waived her hands, signaling it had nothing to do with that. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"No, no. I need your help. I think, well, I honestly know that I love her. I don't know how to tell her though." I watched her face get red, my heart beating hard. She loved me? Not many things made Chloe Beale nervous, and to think I was one of them made me smile.

"Oh my god, Chlo this is big. You haven't ever said that about anyone." I could hear how surprised Stacie was, which made me even happier.

"I know! It's kinda a really huge deal and I want to do something sweet for her. I know she's not huge on public displays of affection, how can I tell her?" Chloe seemed worried. I wanted to turn the curtains away and kiss her. I wanted to tell her I felt the same, but this was her moment.

"Just tell her casually. Like, during sex." I cringed. Leave it to Stacie to make it about sex. I could see Chloe shake her head in disagreement.

"No way. It's bigger than that Stace- I think she may be the one." I couldn't help it, the gasp that escaped my lips was louder than intended. I watched Stacie's head whip around and I ducked, hoping they didn't see me.

"Is someone there?" Chloe asked, presumably still staring in my direction. I stilled myself until they continued their conversation.

"Probably nothing. I think you should tell Beca in any way, I know she feels the same way about you, you can see it in her eyes when she looks at you Chlo. She has always liked you. Remember when you first met? She was a hot mess of emotions. Blushing and stuttering and shit. She tried so hard to impress you. Amy and I have had a running bet going since then of who'd cave first, you or her. Guess I won." I beamed, Stacie was rooting for me.

"Oh my god Stacie I cannot believe you two. Okay, I think I know how I'm going to do it. Thank you, I love you so much Stace, you're my best friend!" I watched the two girls hug and realized I needed to make my way back to her dressing room without her seeing me. I tip toed away, still using the curtains to hide and jogged back to her room. I beat her by less than 30 seconds.

I felt my toe hit something hard and I stumbled down, my face hitting concrete.

"Fuck! No more reminiscing for me. Jesus fucking Christ." My palms were bloody and my face was sore. I needed to pay better attention to where I was walking. These fucking trips down memory lane were going to cost me. Brushing myself off, I stood up and surveyed the damage. Nothing too bad, it would heal within a day or so. I continued on my way, passing abandoned shops and wrecked cars. It was all so very Apocalyptic looking. That's when I noticed them. Four zombies straight ahead, milling about. They looked thin from where I was standing. I didn't have any way around them, I would have to go straight through and fight them off. If I played it correctly, three of them being to my right and only one to my left I would be able to take the lone ranger out first and proceed through before the others got to me. The streets were 2 lanes each, divided by a median. If I was fast enough crossing the median I'd be good to go. I picked up my pace, attempting to be as quiet and stealthy as possible, remembering what they taught us in basic. Most of the time it was better to slouch than crouch, especially when carrying weapons and heavy bags. Using trees and cars for cover, I reached the median and ran. My bag swayed back and forth against my back, causing an unnecessary discomfort which I tried my hardest to ignore. The zombie, who I've dubbed Leftie, notices me and lets out a nasty hiss. That does not go unnoticed by the three on the right, naming them the Three Musketeers. I wasn't good at naming them, but I was good at maiming them. My machete fits perfectly in my hand as I draw it, Leftie picking up a bit of speed as he comes to me. I ready my hand, attempting to meet him in the middle so I can continue to walk on and not get eaten alive.

 _Schlink!_

The blade goes through his left eye, which I find very appropriate, and he crumples to the floor. The Musketeers are attempting to cross the median, and I pick up my pace. One of them has already crossed, so to cover my tracks I double back and trip her, this time using the machete executioner-style. I don't enjoy killing these things, I just enjoy living. I know that naming them is pretty sick, but it keeps my humor alive and no one is around to judge me for it. I have to look at them as they look at me, I'm a piece of meat and they are the enemy. There's two left and I'm confident I can out-walk them, so I let them chase for a bit. I continue for a few blocks when I realize that if I let them follow me, they may attract more of them. I take my pistol out and aim for their heads. Two shots and they're done, bodies now lying on the floor. The sign for Georgia State University is up ahead, which means I'm only a few miles away. The sun is at its peak, so I know it's about 12. My watch confirms. At least if I ever lose the watch I know I can still tell time without it. I'll make it way before sundown, and my breathing gets shallow as I think about it. There's hopefully only miles between me and the love of my life. I walk along the street in silence. There are stray dogs and cats running around, digging for food and chasing each other around. That's one thing I've also been thankful for, I haven't had to kill any animals.

The sign for GSU is large and trashed. The entire driveway up to the campus is littered with bodies, cars, trash, and who else knows what. My stomach drops. I may be encountering zombies here, or live people, or both. I have no clue what awaits me. The first thing I notice once I see the main building, is how eerily quiet it was. I was used to frat boys playing music at too-loud levels and girls drinking coffee and hanging out while they studied. I was not used to the quiet, still, peacefulness of it. It was eerie and it sent shivers down my spine. I knew exactly where Chloe's dorm was and I made a beeline for it. The elevator was out of course so I bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. Dorm 26B came into view, and I slowed my pace. I wasn't ready for what I might face on the other side of this door. I knocked slowly, waiting to hear any movement. Nothing. I tried the handle, it was locked. I took a deep breath and stood back, steadying myself for the kick. I pulled back and slammed my foot by the handle, feeling the door budge beneath me. One more should do the trick. I pulled back again and my foot hit the door once more, the wood cracking and opening under the force of the kick.

"Chloe!" I yelled out, louder than necessary. There was no one in the room. Her things were thrown about and the food she had left was rotting, stinking the place up. There were photos missing from the frames but at her bed was neatly made. I sat down, pulling a pillow to my face and inhaling her sweet scent. It didn't smell like her much anymore, but it was better than nothing. I checked her bathroom for any useable items but she had been smart enough to take things she may need. I had always tried to impart on her what we learned at training, hoping she would never actually need to use it. The small kitchenette was dim, the window closed off and blinds shut. I checked her drawers, she took her knives with her. Good.

I grabbed a few articles of clothing and packed them into my bag, moving beers around to fit them. If I found her I knew she would be happy to wear something else and if I didn't, well, I had something of hers to keep. I walked back out, thinking of where to go next. The dining hall was not a good idea, even though there may be food there. I stopped outside her door and stood there for a moment, thinking. I could check Stacie's dorm, but I wasn't 100% sure where it was and I didn't want to get lost. Where would Chloe go? Then it hit me. The theater. She did a lot with the drama club and knowing Chloe she would stick to where she was comfortable. The theater had easy to lock doors and minimum windows, including dressing rooms that locked from the inside out, a safe spot to sleep at night. I made my way down the stairs again, remembering all the times Chloe had made me take the stairs instead of the elevator to help with my cardio.

"I'm coming baby." I whispered to myself. I know no one can hear me, but it made me feel better. I could see a few straggling zombies out of the large windows on the landing of the stairs. There were sure to be more inside but I had luckily not encountered any yet. I stayed inside, taking the back halls through the observatory to the theater. The connecting hall was outside, and I checked to make sure I couldn't be ambushed, grabbing my machete for protection. I ran to the other end of the hall and opened the door, luckily no one had locked them. The click of the door closing made me jump, but I steadied myself and continued on. My heart was racing as I passed abandoned classrooms. Finally in the theater building, I turned the corner to the auditorium and slammed into a warm body. My ass hit the tile and a shriek from the other person followed.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, knowing I had hit a very much alive person. My eyes landed on a pair of old tennis shoes and followed up a long pair of legs, meeting blue eyes that were staring incredulously at me. The redhead was holding a meat cleaver. I burst into tears, my reaction surprising myself.

"You're alive!" She said, falling to the floor next to me and engrossing me in the warmest, tightest hug I had ever felt. The tears kept coming and I felt her body convulse with sobs. Chloe was here, alive, and in my arms.


	5. Scream

_**Don't hate me, I love you all! How about our girls winning Choice Chemistry? Super awesome. Anyway, here's a little update, I'm sorry it took so long, life is getting in the way. Enjoy!**_

My entire life felt like it had led up to this moment. I had walked over 500 miles, fought the living dead, slept in closets and broken down vehicles just to get to the love of my life. I'm sure others had done more or even grander gestures, but having her in my arms meant everything to me. She was alive and okay and she was mine.

"Baby I am so sorry for everything." I whispered, my voice going hoarse from crying. Her hands smoothed my hair and she placed clumsy kisses all over my face.

"It's okay Becs, it's so okay. I love you so much I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you." The sound of her voice sent shivers down my spine. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Stacie standing there, smiling down at us.

"Stacie!" I yelled, not moving from my current position.

"Hey short stuff, I'm happy to see you're alive." I beamed up at her, continuing to hold Chloe in my arms.

"Where were you?" She sniffled.

"Let's not do this here, we should find some safe ground. Your dorm is pretty high up, we should be able to keep relatively safe up there. Plus you have bean bags." I smiled at her, showing her the best that I could that I was doing okay.

"Okay." She murmured. She slid off of my lap and held a hand out to help me. I took it and reveled in the softness, it reminded me of when we first met. I had just gotten to Georgia University on a "Student Switch" program. A few of us at the Military Academy had been picked to switch spots with a few of the more "rebellious" students on campus. They were the ones with marks on their records, failing academically, but they were also the ones who wanted to change. It wasn't always their fault they had turned out the way they had. Sometimes it was parents, or life, or who knows. I wasn't there to judge. I also wasn't necessarily happy to be at Georgia University.

"This is Rebeca Mitchell." The instructor introduced me to the dean.

"It's nice to meet you sir. If it's okay with you, I do prefer Beca." They both gave me a sweet smile and went over paper work with me. I was going to be staying there for the course of two months and would attend classes, get involved in extra-curricular activities and try to be a regular college student.

It was a week into my month and I already could not stand it. There was no regular schedule, the students were disrespectful to professors and the food pretty much sucked. I was running late to class when I ran into her. I wasn't watching where I was going and when I looked up it was too late to change my course. I smacked right into a redhead, who let out a slew of curse words.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeah I'd say!" A hand jutted out and helped me up. I took a minute to take in her features, she was tall and curvy. Her jeans hugged her legs nicely, a loose blouse revealing quite a bit of cleavage. Her cobalt blue eyes sparkled as we made eye contact, and she flashed a 100 watt smile. My heart fluttered and maybe even skipped a beat, I tried my hardest to collect my thoughts.

"Yeah sorry my fault ma'am. I- um, I'm Private Beca Mitchell." I fixed the bag on my back and went to shake her hand. She reciprocated warmly and I thought I was going to faint.

"Private? You're in the Army? Very cool. I'm just Chloe Beale." I smiled at her antics, she was very much my type and I really wanted to get to know her better.

"Well _just_ Chloe Beale, would you let me walk you to class? I'm late anyway and I have to make up for walking right into you." I felt my cheeks go red and she nodded, turning so that I could follow her. I was never late to class, but that day would be the first.

Stacie's shoulder pushed into mine as we continued walking on our way up to Chloe's dorm. It was good to see her, but I realized something was missing.

"Chloe, where's Amy?" They both stopped in their tracks. Stacie put her hand on Chloe's shoulder and she looked at me sympathetically.

"Baby, Amy didn't make it. She-she's gone."

"Oh." It was hard to lose Jesse, and the rest of our training class. It was hard to think about almost losing Chloe or Stacie, but it was hard to know I had lost a good friend. My heart sunk, I was really hoping to have us all together. At least Chloe and Stacie were here, I still had them. We continued our walk to Chloe's dorm, successfully avoiding any zombies. As we walked up to her dorm room Chloe's eyes went wide.

"Wha-what happened to my door?!" I laughed a little, realizing that I probably needed to explain myself.

"I came looking for you." Stacie snorted, presumably at the image of me knocking a door down. Chloe gave me a look that said 'I can't even handle you' but she just smiled and took my hand. The girls started unpacking and moving things around in the dorm as I tried my hardest to fix the door. Luckily I had convinced Chloe to keep a toolbox in her closet so I had a few things to help put the broken pieces of door back together. It wasn't 100% safe, but I could break down another door or find scrap metal and wood to really secure this one.

"Chloe, grab my pack and take the clothes out. There's some food left in there, if you guys are hungry." Stacie ran to my backpack and practically threw everything aside. She grabbed the bag of cereal and began munching away, Chloe opting for a protein bar.

"We're going to have to arrange a watcher, we'll take turns with that. We'll also need to do a supplies run. We can't stay here with no food or anything else. Also, sleeping arrangements." Chloe looked at me and I knew I would be sleeping with her, but we still needed to do something for Stacie. Stacie looked up with her mouth full of cereal.

"I'll sleep in the closet. I like small spaces. I want something that resembles a bed though. I can stand watch while you two go and get supplies, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." We nodded and I grabbed one of Chloe's jackets. It was technically mine, but I had given it to her on our first date. She smiled at me and I swear my heart must have skipped a beat (Again, because Chloe Beale just does that to me), I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. I made sure my guns were secured on my legs and my machete was cleaned off before placing it back in a now empty backpack. Chloe grabbed her old school satchel and threw it on her shoulders, making sure the knife in her hand was steady.

"I'm ready when you are." I unblocked the door and did my best to keep it open. We squeezed through the entrance and I turned around, signaling for Stacie to come closer.

"When we get back I'll knock three times. Remove the latch and the panel to the far right, we can open it from outside that way. She nodded and closed the door behind us. I pulled Chloe into a tight hug immediately.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry for everything. I missed you and I was so afraid I was never going to see you again." I confessed. I was never good with my words, but somehow Chloe always understood. She always understood me and the way I felt about her, even when I didn't know how I felt. She cupped my cheek and looked me in the eyes.

"Beca Mitchell, there is not a single thing you could do in this world to make me stop loving you, or to lose me. If for whatever reason our relationship ever stopped being romantic I would still want to be your friend. I value our friendship so much, you mean everything to me and I love you too." She kissed me then, my lips chapped and hers rough from a small scab. There were still butterflies though, and when her tongue ran over my bottom lip my head went into overdrive. I let my right hand linger on her lower back and my left was around her waist. I didn't want to move from that spot but a growling stomach pushed us along. I kept her next to me, not wanting her to be behind me in case anyone or anything attacked from behind. I had seen a lot of people die because they wanted to stay further back and be lookout. You always searched in parties of even numbers so everyone had a partner.

"So, Amy?" I asked quietly. We were walking down the deserted halls and it seemed to be safe enough to talk, though I didn't want to take any chances.

"She thought it was a prank. Thought the whole thing was a big joke. They- um. You know." I did know. I had seen so many people get bitten. It was a terrifying experience.

"Where have you been hiding all these months?" I slowly turned the corner, making sure no zombies were walking about and continued down a flight of stairs.

"In the theater mostly. We had a larger group but the numbers dwindled quickly. What about you? What were you doing after we last spoke?" The memories flooded my brain. Jesse most vividly. Fighting with the Commander on how we should deal with this outburst of illnesses in the camp. Murdering my comrades.

"I've been walking." She stopped mid step and turned to me.

"You walked here? From Florida?" I gave a look that said 'Yes but please don't kill me' and it seemed to placate any worries she may have had.

"I knew I should have taught you how to ride a bike." We both laughed and I finally got to hear the melodic sound that was Chloe Beale's happiness. If I was going to make it in this world I didn't want it to be with anyone else but her.

We scoped the area around the eating hall before actually entering. I couldn't see any obvious threats. There was a lot of trash and a lot of rats. The place was run down already. It was an old school to begin with but now it was really showing its age. We opened the double doors and stepped in, rats scurrying beneath our feet. Something like that would have freaked Chloe out three months ago, but now she stood stone cold waiting for directions.

"Keep close. Go straight to the kitchen and don't stop. There's probably food and maybe some weapons in there, just keep your eyes open." She looked at me for a moment and kissed my cheek, starting ahead of me. I followed closely behind, my own advice ringing loud and clear in my head. I had no clue if anyone had already been here and if they had, that could mean trouble. Chloe's long legs carried her faster than mine did, and I only looked away for a moment.

But then I heard her scream.


	6. Amy

_**Hi all! Please don't hate me for taking so long to write. I've been going through some...stuff? But I'm moving into my first apartment this weekend so you can expect a lot more updates once I'm moved in. Thank you all for all the love, I really appreciate it. Have a great weekend!**_

I ran to her side and followed her gaze. She was frozen in either fear or shock, but as my eyes looked down I understood. A lifeless body was slumped over in the corner, it was decaying, flesh falling off its bones. Maggots were crawling in its eyes and out of its mouth. This one was dead, no chance for re-animation. I was silently very thankful for that. The stench was lingering in the air and I chastised myself for not smelling it earlier. My nose was so accustomed to the foul, putrid smell that seemed to permeate through anything. I placed my hand on her arm and she jumped at the contact. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I hate this Beca. I hate everything about this. Why is this happening?" I knew it was a rhetorical question, I knew that there was nothing we could do about it. We just needed to survive, we needed to live our lives the best we could in this fucked up world. I needed her by my side always, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She was my world.

"I'm sorry baby, I know it's hard. I'm here for you. I got you." Her embrace tightened as a rustling began behind her. My arm instinctively went for my machete and I moved Chloe behind me. I waited to see if anything was there, but it went silent again.

"Probably a rat." I whispered. We began searching through the cabinets and drawers, finding small containers of cereal like the ones they give you in the cafeteria in high school and cans of spaghetti sauce. It was all cheap stuff, but we took it. I loaded food into my bag, Chloe grabbing anything that we could use as a weapon. She had mostly knives in her hand and was searching for other tools. I tossed a can opener her way, never knowing when it would come in handy.

"Jackpot!" She yelled, rummaging through a cabinet.

"What did you find babe?" I stuffed a packet of noodles into my pack and looked her way. She was beaming as she held open a cabinet door.

"Water bottles and canned vegetables. It looks like they may have had a stash for a hurricane or something." Leave it to the amazing Chloe Beale to find exactly what we need.

"You are amazing." I whispered, watching her work quickly to stuff bottles and cans into her pack. As we were getting ready to leave, a whimper caused me to freeze. It hadn't come from Chloe, in fact she was looking around to see where it was coming from as well. I didn't need this, my stress levels were high enough as it was.

Chloe took action though, she started looking behind doors we hadn't checked and trying to follow the sound of the whimper. She wasn't the one to find it though, I was. Behind the huge commercial refrigerator was a little tan and black dog. It couldn't have been more than a few months old, it was still a puppy for sure.

"Babe help me over here, pull the fridge out!" Chloe jumped into action immediately, not asking questions. She wrapped her slender arm around the side of the fridge and pulled, I pushed as much as I could to help her. Once it was a few feet out we stopped, and she joined by my side.

"Oh my god!" I pulled out one of the bottles of water from Chloe's bag and opened it, approaching the dog carefully. She didn't growl or try to run away, she just looked hungry and tired. She attempted to sit up but she was too weak. I poured a bit of water on the floor and she eyed me suspiciously. I poured a little more, taking a sip to see if it would convince her to try some. It did, thankfully, and she began lapping the water up. She downed an entire bottle and seemed to feel a little better, still not able to sit up but she was at least wagging her tail.

"What do we do about this?" Chloe asked, hand on my shoulder. I thought it over a minute. A dog was a risky choice, but so was any encounter we may find ourselves in. I didn't know what to do, I knew that I couldn't consciously leave the dog here, she was so cute. I had Chloe and myself to worry about, not to mention Stacie as well.

"What do you want to do? I mean, dude we can't just leave her but, but can we really afford to take her in?" Chloe looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Let's see. If she follows us after we leave here, we'll keep her. If she doesn't, then that's her choice and we just take care of ourselves." It was fair enough, and very much like Chloe to think of the most diplomatic answer.

"Okay."

"Okay, let's try and give her a little food. Maybe one of the protein bars?"

I only had two left, a chocolate one and a vanilla one. Keeping my eyes directly on her, I unwrapped the vanilla one and tore a piece, throwing it to the hungry dog. She ate it in a flash, licking her lips as she finished. I threw another piece at her and got the same reaction. I gave her the remaining bar and let her sniff my hand before going to pet her. Her fur was matted down and dirty, probably covered in dirt and god knows what else. I ran my hand over her head softly, letting her get accustomed to the motion, and then scratched a little behind her ears. I wanted her to be comfortable with us in case she did follow us, but I also didn't want her to feel like she was alone in this world.

"Love, I know you're doing a great thing but we need to go. The sun is going to set soon and we need to make sure Stacie is okay." I nodded and stood up slowly so that I didn't startle the pup. She was reacting well but animals, like humans, were unpredictable.

We scanned over the place one more time, my eyes falling on the body in the corner and then to the puppy. I silently hoped she would follow us.

We began walking away, Chloe took my hand and I reveled in the feeling of her skin on mine. I had missed this simple contact with her, just innocent little touches. I smiled, even through all of the madness and death and terrible shit that was happening she still made sense. She made me happy with just a simple look. I had always been an awkward person, even in the military. No one thought I was cut out for it, but she made me feel like I belonged. I belonged there with her, wherever she was. It was okay that I didn't really like movies, that I was shorter than most the people our age, that I didn't take kindly to strangers or disrespectful people. To her, I was perfect in my own ways.

We walked out the door and as I looked back, a small tan and black puppy was hobbling her way towards us.

I was beaming.

Chloe giggled at the smile on my face as I crouched down to welcome her with open arms. I took another bottle of water and opened it, letting her lick a little.

"I'm going to carry her if she lets me. She looks so weak." Chloe only nodded as she took the bottle from my hand and gave the puppy some more water. I slowly worked my arms around her and picked her up, there was no fight. We walked as fast as we could across the campus, stopping as we came to the base of the stairs. A lone zombie was trailing the steps and we froze. He hadn't seen us yet, and I was going to use that to our advantage. I motioned for Chloe to take the dog and we traded, the dog looking terrified and confused. I prayed she would stay silent and so far she was doing well.

I pulled the machete halfway out when he spotted us. A loud hiss escaped his purple, rotting lips and I ran head first. Chloe stood back and held in a gasp as I ran up the few steps to make contact with his skull. This guy was big though, and having little control over his arms, he pushed me down. My ass hit concrete and my eyes watered. That was not a good feeling. I stayed on the ground, waiting for him to get closer. As he did, I swept my leg under his and watched as his tall frame hit the floor with an audible thud. He struggled to get up as I stood, my combat boot pinning his head to the concrete. The blade went through his skull easily, Chloe turned at the sight.

My breathing was ragged, it didn't matter how many times I had killed one of these things. I would always get this way; breathless, heart racing, sad. It was what I had to live with now. I looked up to see Chloe staring at me. She was crying.

"Don't go soft on me Beale, please. I had to, I have to keep you safe." She shook her head, adjusting her arms so she could keep the dog in place.

"It's not that, I just, I knew him." She put the dog down slowly as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm really sorry Chloe. I'm so sorry."

Her sobs wracked through her body and I thought about the fact that in just one day I'd seen her cry more than I probably had in the time I've known her. It broke my fucking heart and I really hated it. Chloe Beale didn't deserve to be sad. She only deserved to be happy and healthy and safe.

"I love you Chloe." Her hands wrapped around my neck and her lips pressed against mine. Her breath was heavy and hot as her fingers twirled in my hair and pulled me in. It was my turn to whimper. It had been so long since I had felt her hands on my body and her lips engulfing my mind. I missed her so much, but right here was not the time nor place. There was nothing sexy about a dead zombie. I pulled away reluctantly and covered her face in kisses before picking up the dog and walking up the stairs. I was exhausted, we'd had enough fun for the day.

The stairs left a lot to be desired. As we came to Chloe's door I put the dog down and knocked three times.

"Stacie?" I said quietly, there hadn't been any more run-ins with zombies but that didn't mean we had to draw attention to ourselves.

"Hey guys! Gimme a sec, I'll get the door."

We heard her rusting through something and then the scrape of wood as the door was pulled open.

"Is that a dog?" She asked confused, looking at the young dog in my arms.

"Yeah it's a long story can you grab Chloe's pack?" Chloe was already slipping it over her shoulders and handing it to her through the opening that we had created. I tossed Chloe my pack and we maneuvered inside carefully, the dog wagging her tail at the sight of a new person.

"He's so cute!" Stacie squealed, not even caring that we had food and water.

"She!" Chloe had to retort.

"Does she have a name?" The girls started talking about names as they played with her. I started unpacking things, putting them away in the kitchen. The water bottles fit perfectly on top of the fridge, and I threw out the empty bottles and containers we weren't using. I tried my best to organize, it all seemed in such a disarray. Like our lives had become, simply crazy; fighting for our lives and our love. We fought to stay alive.

"Let's name her Amy." I finally spoke up, both Chloe and Stacie going silent. Amy sat as I said her name, looking up at me with a goofy look on her face.

"Beca…that's a great idea." Stacie hugged me tight and Chloe gave me her signature look.

"I love it Becs, Amy it is." The girls hugged me at the same time and I thought I was going to die from all the physical contact. Amy was flopping around on the carpet, something she may have never experienced before. She was cute, probably only 4 or 5 months now that I looked at her in this light. She was mal-nourished for sure, and I knew we had a lot of planning and saving to do. We had four mouths to feed and we weren't necessarily close to places that would have food and supplies. Not to mention we had no clue what would still have anything left. Chloe detached from my hip as Stacie was trying to create a bed in the closet from clothes. Chloe sat down with Amy and scratched her ear.

"Hey girl! So I'm going to be your mommy. And Becs is also your mommy. You're the luckiest puppy alive, two mommies!"

"AND AN AUNTIE EXCUSE ME!" Stacie's voice bellowed from behind us. I couldn't help but bust out laughing. The noise scared Amy, who stood up at attention.

"Whoa girl. It's okay, you're safe." I sat next to Chloe and we gave all of our attention to the pup, playing with her and getting her as acclimated as possible to the dorm and to us.

It was just me and my girls Chloe, Stacie and Amy. My family.


	7. Right Where I belong

**_I totally realize I abandoned this story but I am trying my best to revisit stories and keep up with them so if any of you are still with me I hope you enjoy a well deserved long chapter with a happy ending. I might try to end the story in the next few chapters so we can all have some closure. You're more than welcome to hate me for not uploading anything! Enjoy :)_**

The first time Chloe ever called me cute was when she was making fun of me for being born on the 4th of July and being military. We were laying in her bed as she had just gotten out of a mid-term and we were reading through a zodiac list. She had insisted that we check mine.

"Wait, you're telling me your birthday is the 4th of July?" Chloe laughed at me and I couldn't help but just smile back at her.

"You're so patriotic! Seriously add the uniform and the fact you call EVERYONE sir or ma'am and then add you're a 4th of July baby? You're so cute." I felt the breath hitch in my throat. I knew she had been slightly flirty with me but there were some things she did that I knew meant more than her being friendly. The blush crawled up my cheeks and I did my best to brush it off. I went to turn the page in the magazine and my hand caught hers. The electricity that hit me almost made me jump. Her eyes met mine and I wanted to badly to kiss her. I was the first to look away but I knew she was still looking at me. I could feel her eyes burn into me. Feeling as awkward as I ever had, I stretched and sat up, Chloe following suit. Turning her head towards me, she cracked her neck a few times then turned her neck the other way to crack the other side. She let out a gasp that had me at full attention.

"Spider!" She yelled. Before I knew what to do she was crawling on top of me to get away. Doing my best to steady her, I grabbed her waist but she was still caught in the sheets. Now tangled, we fell to the floor, Chloe expertly landing an elbow right in my ribs and the rest of her body flush to mine. I was nervous to have her this close to me. The urge to kiss her grew in my stomach and radiated all along my body. She was so close and she smelled so good. She had begun blushing and in the moment everything was perfect. It was now or never, so I propped myself up on my elbows and put my hand behind her head, pulling her into me. She knew it was coming and didn't stop me. As our lips met, everything else drowned out. As we continued to kiss the faint sound of a dog barking pulled me away from Chloe. I looked around but couldn't see anything. The barking got louder and louder like it was right in my ear, Chloe was unfazed. I gently moved her off of me and realized she wasn't moving.

"Chloe?" I asked, nervous that I had ruined something. The barking continued, Chloe not blinking. The walls around me began to change. Cobwebs popped up out of nowhere and everything looked disheveled, the barking continued. I felt like I was going mad.

"Chloe!" I screamed loud enough to be heard over the barking. My body jolted and I realized I had been dreaming of the first time we kissed. Amy was sitting next to me barking at the door the best she could, she was still weak. Chloe and Stacie were scrambling to their feet to me, realizing I had screamed Chloe's name out loud.

"Baby are you okay?" Her hands wrapped around my face, searching me for any other signs of distress. Stacie had gone to Amy to see if she could calm her down. As the barking subsided, the hiss of the zombies from outside the door was noticeable. I wasn't sure if it was because we had gone searching yesterday or if it was the dog that brought them here but it made me cringe. I knew we were safe against a few, but if they brought more attention we would be screwed. I threw the blanket off of me and grabbed my knives. I should be used to this by now- waking up to death and putrid air and murder. I should be used to the hissing and the feet dragging the nails scratching. I should be, but I wasn't. I had more to protect now, more to live for with Chloe and Stacie by my side.

"Stacie, I need you to open the door the same way you did for us yesterday when we came back. Can you do that while Chloe takes the dog to the kitchen so she's out of the way?" Stacie nodded and I wrapped her fingers in thick duct tape we had found. I didn't want to risk her getting bitten or infected in any way. I steadied myself as she slowly opened the door. Chloe was safely in the kitchen with Amy, who was still barking every few seconds. I could hear Chloe do her best to hush her, but at this point it didn't matter.

When the door opened 3 "wide eyed" zombies turned their rotting fleshy heads towards me. Before they had the chance to walk through the door I kicked them back, watching them fall like a set of dominoes. This made it easier to dispose of them, though it made me feel more cynical. The first blade sliced through the skull of a younger one easily, I did my best to avoid splatter with a quick and clean slice. The other 2 rolled around the floor trying to get their limbs to cooperate with what they needed- to get up and attack. It didn't always work, a lot of the time these things were desolate, broken, rotting bodies with brains. It was usually easy to kill the ones who had turned in the early stages. These three were good examples.

I made quick work of the bodies- always taking extra precaution and busting up their mouths and hands. If for whatever reason a shot or blade to the head didn't work, at least no teeth or claws could make them dangerous. I had seen other travelers like myself use the monsters to their advantage. One woman kept two jawless, handless creatures tied to chains for her safety. They made her invisible to the other creatures as they masked her smell. It was gross, but ingenious. If I could convince Stacie and Chloe I might do the same with "guards" posted out front. If they weren't a threat to us I think they may agree. I cleared the corridors and surrounding hallways from any signs of danger. I had almost forgotten that I wasn't alone anymore, the sound of laughter floating from Chloe's room got my heart pounding. I got there as fast as I could and had Stacie open the door again for me. I walked in to a room of giggles and cheeriness as the girls were playing with Amy. She had been doing a bit better as we gave her what food we could in the days that had followed. We were going to have to teach her not to bark, which I felt bad about but it was key to our survival. I knew we wouldn't be able to stay here forever and if this was to work out she was going to have to be a good dog.

"Hey." I made myself almost comfortable as I sat down with the girls and scratched Amy behind the ears.

"So, lover-girl, wanna tell us how your heroic ass got yourself all the way up Florida to us?" Stacie quipped, though I knew the question was serious and they both wanted to know how I got there.

"I walked. I just walked and walked and walked. It's not a big deal." Chloe didn't like that answer and immediately shot back.

"You didn't just walk, Beca! You risked your life to find us and to come here. You risked everything even after the way we left things. You could have easily died out there, and you know that. I thought you were dead for so long. I didn't know how I was going to survive." She was crying at this point, burying her face in her hands.

"You're right Chloe, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for being scared to be out with you. I am so sorry I didn't know what was going on. If I did I would have gotten here sooner. I didn't trust the cars because they made so much noise and it took me so long to get up here. I slept in abandoned cars every night and had nightmares about losing you every day. You were the only thing keeping me going this whole time. Every time I had to kill someone, every time I thought I wanted to give up I thought of seeing you again. You kept me going the entire time I was alone. It started with the threats we were intercepting that were going in to Cuba and through to the South. They were coming from Russia and Libya and Syria and Turkey, all over the place. The gas prices rose, and they started deploying people from all over. Jesse and I were still in basic so we didn't have much to do but train and clean and watch our people get killed. Then the bomb dropped. We still don't know where it came from, who manufactured it, who sent it spiraling our way. It hit and they started sending our guys. That's when I lost Jesse. He came back in a body bag and his wounds looked like they were from wild animals. That was about the last thing the news got to cover, widespread illness. It was only a week after that we were getting reports of people attacking other people. It was disgusting. I had to bed our Lieutenant Colonel to let me stay. He told me I was lucky I was only a Captain at this point because if I had been any higher, like Jesse was, I would have been sent.

We did our best to clean up the mess that was coming back. No one came back alive, and some even came back half turned. They were attacking the guys at camp, and some of us were lucky to escape on boats but we had to go back to land soon enough. Everyone disbanded. I took what I could and I started walking North. It really fucking sucked too, this is the most comfortable I've been in about 70 or 71 days."

The girls stared at me wide eyed and Chloe was still crying. Stacie was petting Amy so hard I think she may have given her a bald spot.

"So you went through all of that to come find Chloe huh?" Stacie interrupted.

"Yes." I took Chloe's hand at the confession.

"I told you she was the one." Chloe giggled and wiped her tears.

"I have something for you. And you may think at this point it doesn't matter and it's so small at this point but I hope you like it. I was saving this for the day of the Army ball, but since that never happened I held on to it," she fumbled in her jeans pocket and pulled out a small black ring.

"Beca, even though the world has gone to shit I still want to spend whatever time we have left together. Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me in a lost and forgotten world?" I laughed because I always thought I would be the one to propose to Chloe but I took the ring and slipped it on my left ring finger. I kissed her cheek.

"Duh, loser." She smiled so bright it reminded me of when everything was okay. In that moment everything was happy and good and I finally found the place I was meant to be in.


End file.
